The present invention relates to an enamelled double pan, namely, a double pan covered with an enamel layer.
Generally, matter such as milk and frozen food is heated in a water bath wherein a small pan containing the matter is received in a large pan containing water, and the large pan is heated.
However, the conventional heating in such a water bath requires a set of large and small pans, and is troublesome to carry out.